Hitsugaya Loves Karin?
by Angel the Guardian
Summary: Karin Kurosaki a spunky black haird girl sister of Ichigo Kurisaki falls in love with the captain od squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya. What dangers lie a head for the young couple? Read and find out! Warning : AU and Adult content.


Karin was walking home from playing soccer with her friends when she felt the presence of someone she knew. "Toshiro..?" She muttered walking toward the presence of the person. "It is him!" She said almost happily and she walked faster toward him.

Toshiro was just strolling through the world of the living, searching for hollows and visiting his human grandmother, when he too felt her presence, but he recognized it much faster due to his expertise. He looked over at her and his usual coldness became slightly warmer.

She cleared her throat awkwardly when she actually found him not sure what to say. "Err..hey it's been awhile.." She rubbed the back of her head.

Toshiro looked at her and nodded his head slightly in agreement. "It has." His entire body was now turned to face the Kurosaki girl.

She blinked then raised an eyebrow "You..got taller..." She said tilting her head up to talk to him.

Toshiro looked at her with an almost proud smirk. "Yeah, I have. You aren't surprised... are you?"

She coughed to hide a snicker and looked to the side "No no not surprised at all." Then she turned to look at him again and smiled.

His eyes had a hint of comical anger to them as he continued smirking about his new height. "You haven't gotten that much taller yourself."

Her eye twitched in alight annoyance then she laughed. "So what? I like my height thank you."

He chuckled a little bit along with her laugh and he teasingly ruffled her hair as she had once done to him.

She scrunched her eyes shut and growled slightly fixing her hair after he ruffled it. "Gah Toshiro! Don't do that. Geez!"

His chuckle became a small laugh at her reaction. "Why not Karin? Want to keep yourself looking pretty?"

She glared at him a little "Wouldn't you like to know?" She rolled her eyes "Since when did you pick on people..wait a minute...you like me don't you Shiro?" She laughed then smirked.

Toshiro just listened to her speak without much emotion before he heard two things. One, that she called him Shiro. The other that she said he liked her. He blushed deeply at both. "W-What!?"

She pretty much doubled over laughing at his reaction "You do don't you!?"

Trying to avoid the topic of romance, he became comically angry. "I-It's not 'Shiro'! It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"You're not my captain so I don't have to call you Captain Hitsugaya!" She mocked his comically angry tone with a playful smirk putting her hands on her hips.

For a brief moment, his eyes watched her hands, then her hips for a couple of seconds before he looked up at her eyes. "You'll call me what I tell you to!"

"Ohhhh so now you're the boss of me? I don't think so "Captain Hitsugaya" " She puts air quotations around his name rolling her eyes but then smiling.

*Shiro sighed angrily and crossed his arms.* Yes, I am. Because I'm older than you.

She crossed her arms mocking him " Ahhh so just cause you're older you get to boss me around?"

He sighed more at her mocking him and he nodded. "Yes, it does!"

She dropped her arms and laughed "I really get under your skin don't I?"

He sighed a little bit more and laughed a bit aswell. "Yeah you do." Then he quietly muttered something. "It's a reason why I like you..."

She raised an eyebrow at his muttered statement "It's a reason you like me? I knew it!" She grins at him. "You're so obvious."

"W-What!?" He blushed even deeper and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "Y-You... heard that?"

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek "Yes I heard that."

His face became even redder when he felt her lips on his cheek. He tried acting like he usually was, but it just wasn't happening. "W-W-What... was that for?"

She took a step back and looked at his face "To see how red I could get your face to go. " She shrugged hoping he wouldn't notice the fact that her heart was beating extremely fast.

Since there was no way of telling, Shiro didn't know how fast her heart beat, But as a matter of fact, it beat as fast as his. "B-Baka...

" Aww did I hurt your feelings? Let me make it up to you...I like you too" She said as she stepped forward and kissed him gently on the lips a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

He could now feel her heart beating which only made his own beat faster, nearly at a dangerous level. He kissed her back as gently as she'd done with his face still a deep red.

She blushed more feeling him kiss back and her own heart started to beat faster so she pulled back and cleared her throat blinking a little and looking off to the side.

For once, Shiro was actually really happy and he made no attempt to hide it. He put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him.

She swallowed nervously and laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer but smiled happily.

Toshiro smiled even happier than before when she accepted his embrace and he stayed like that for a moment before speaking. "U-Um... what should we do now?"

"I..I don't know" She said looking up at him. "What do you want to do...?" She asked with a smile.

"Well..." He pondered what to do as he looked down at her eyes and stared at them.* "First... does this mean we're... a...couple?"

She looked back up at his eyes "I..think it does..?"

He nodded almost too quickly at her as if he were trying to get with her before. "W-Well... what should we do about Ichigo? He'll most likely have a fit over this."

"Umm I'm not sure...you and Ichigo are on good terms right...?" She laughed a little at his reaction.

He thought about it for a moment before hesitantly nodding. "I think so. But I'm thinking he'll instantly think there's something sexual going on..."

She sighed and nodded. "That is true..."

He sighed aswell and thought for a moment. "We'll just have to tell him otherwise."

"Yeah! He knows that there's no way that I'd do anything like that." She crosses her arms.

"Of course you wouldn't." He said in a sort of sarcastic tone.

She narrowed her eyes at him "I wouldn't...yet.." She looked off to the side.

Toshiro blushed a bit at the thought as he smirked at her reaction. "Yet?"

"Yes 'yet' I'm not ready" She huffed then laughed at his blush "Thinking about it already huh?"

"W-What?! No! Of course not... I'm not like that." He then looked away in slight embarrassment.

"Shiro's a pervert!" she says in a sing-song voice teasing him.

Toshiro soon became comically angry and still avoided eye contact "S-Shut up! I'm not a pervert!"

She touched his cheek to make him look at her. "Reallyyyyy? What if I did this?" She kissed him on the lips gently but deeply.

Toshiro looked at her in embarrassment again before he felt her lips, at which point he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss and he kissed back almost immediately just as she did.

She smirked into the kiss then she pulled back again looking at him then smiled at him "You're embarrassed!"

Toshiro let out a very quiet, small moan when they broke their kiss, but it was still a moan nonetheless. He blushed deeply at both her accusations and the moan he just let out. "S-Shut up!"

"Says the one that moaned just from a kiss" She couldn't help but to giggle and blush hearing the moan.

He just blushed even more and again tried avoiding eye contact while he crossed his arms.

"You're so adorable when embarrassed." She grinned at him

He got even more embarrassed at her comment and he had the urge to hide his face, but he knew that'd just make things worse. "I-I'm not adorable!"

She giggled then kissed his cheek. "Yes you are!"

If it were even possible, his face became even redder. "Q-Quit making me blush!"

"But it's so cute!" She laughed.

He closed his eyes as he kept his head turned away from her. "S-Shut up!"

"Fine" She crosses her arms and goes quiet.

Eventually, his blush faded and he opened his eyes to look at her. "You weirdo."

She just shook her head at him. "I am not!"

He decided it was time she blushed, so he gently pulled her closer again, but this time began to kiss her jaw and neck.

She blushed and shivered letting off a small moan of her own blinking and blushing more in embarrassment.

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her moan, so he continued doing it.

She swallowed nervously as he continued to kiss her jaw and neck.

Eventually, he stopped to get a look at her blushing face.

She coughed and looked away blushing brightly.

He smirked at her blush and continued holding her close. "See? How do YOU like it?"

She hid her face in his chest and muttered "I don't mind it.."

When he heard her mutter, he blushed lightly but smirked more. "Is that right?"

She nodded and looked at him "Y..yeah."

"Hmm... maybe I should do that a little more often then." He said softly almost in a seductive tone.

She cleared her throat and laughed a little shaking her head "I-I g-guess so."

He chuckled and smirked still. "Have anything in mind for us to do?"

She thought for a moment "You still like soccer? If you want we could play that for awhile."

"Well, I haven't played for a while. But I can still try."

She grabbed her ball from the ground then ran down the sidewalk "C'mon!" She smiled back at him.

He smiled a little bit and followed her with a quick walk.

They arrived at a small field with goal points at each end of it and she walks to one side "We really can't play an actual game cause it's just us two but we can still pass the ball and keep it from going passed us." She rubbed the back of her head.

He walked to the other goal point and nodded. "Alright. But I warn you Karin, I might not be able to hold back." He chuckled a bit at his cockiness and folded his arms.

She mutters. "He's so full of himself." She then laughs "Yeah yeah I can take you."

"Oh I'd like to see you try." He dropped his arms and got himself ready.

She grins and sets the ball down kicking it as hard as she could toward him. "There ya go!"

Toshiro grinned aswell and he kept his hands in his pockets as he shunpoed upwards a little bit and returned the ball with slightly more force.

She took a step backward and kicks the ball back using the force from his kick to make it go faster and putting a spin on it.

Toshiro had to use his arms to gain momentum for the next kick as he shunpoed towards it this time so even more force could be added, but he held back slightly in his kick so he didn't hurt her.

She smirked watching him shunpo toward the ball and kick it back to her she did braced herself waiting for the ball to get close enough to her before jumping a little and kicking the ball as hard as she could back to him determined to not let the ball go into her goal.

Toshiro could see that this ball was going to hurt if it hit him, but he let it smack him into the stomach and carry him with it just to the edge of the goal.

She smiled playfully at him "You okay!?" There was real concern in her voice in her voice despite her playful expression.

Shiro groaned a little in pain and he took the ball off of him and tried getting up, but heard a crack in his chest and he fell to the ground again.

She frowned then ran to him "Shiro...I'm sorry.."

As he saw her running over, he quickly got up and held his chest. "I-It's fine."

She frowned more. "A..are you sure? I heard something crack.."

"Y-Yeah... you're just hearing things..." He let go of his chest and put on the best, fake smile he could. "J-Just carry on."

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "I will not."

He shook his head and as he want to rub the back of his head, he heard small cracks and winced in the pain.

"Let's get you back to the clinic.." She muttered guiltily feeling bad knowing it was her fault.

"N-No... I'm fine really..."

"Quit being stubborn dammit" She growled.

Toshiro looked down in his stubbornness and shook his head. "I'm fine…"

She sighed then sat down pulling him with her. "Then I'll check you right here."

He reluctantly let her and he still refused to look up. "But I'm fine..."

"Really?" She ran her hand over his ribs pushing lightly.

He winced in the pain as he felt another silent crack. "Y-yeah.."

"Your rib is broken." She said quietly. "You're not 'fine'"

He looked at her in slight sadness at her quietness.

She looked away "It's my fault. I wasn't careful enough. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "No. It wasn't your fault. I didn't want to kick it back because I didn't want this to happen to you..."

She looked at him and blinked "But..you could have dodged it...why didn't you?"

He chuckled a little, which caused him pain but he ignored it. "I wasn't ready to lose."

She pouted a little with was strange for her but she didn't care. "Prideful much?" She chuckled with him. "Now will you let me take care of your rib?" She smiled a little at him.

Toshiro sighed and thought about it. He hated being looked after but he didn't want Karin to worry over him. "Yeah... alright."

"Thank you." She slid his shirt off then set his rib wincing at the audible crack as she set it then she took some cloth from her back pack and wrapped his chest up to support the rib. "That's the best I can do."

Every so often he groaned a little in the pain but he always looked up at her with a slight smile. "Thanks Karin. I'll be fine."

"Yeah..no problem" She rubbed the back of her head.

Shiro looked down at his half naked self and smirked. "I bet you liked doing it though hm? Getting an excuse to see me like this."

She coughed then blushed "What!? N..no..that's not it at all" She shook her head back and forth blushing brightly.

Shiro smirked still and caressed her cheek slightly. "Are you sure about that Karin?"

She swallowed nervously as he stroked her cheek "Y..yes I'm sure."

"Aww, you're so cute when you get nervous." He teased as she had done earlier

"S..shut up!" She looked away.

"Aww but this is really fun." Shiro slowly and gently pulled her head down to his and kissed her neck again.

Her heart started racing and she let off a quiet moan feeling him kiss her neck. "Mmm f..for y..you"

He smirked as he briefly stopped so he could speak. "Don't you like it?

"Mmm I..I do like it" She blushed.

"Hmm... such a naughty girl since we last met."

"S..shut up Toshiro..." She looked away

"But it's true." He smirked as he talked to her.

"I know..." She blushed more looking away slightly ashamed.

"Hmm... anyway, what shall we do now?" He said changing the subject quickly

"I don't know" She rubbed the back of her head. "You're really not in a condition to do anything though."

"Well, we can walk around can't we? I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well yeah we can walk" She smiles and laughs.

He smiled and stood up on his own, hearing a tiny crack as he did so, which forced him to wince.

She frowned hearing the crack and helped him up.

He looked at Karin with apologetic eyes. "Sorry Karin. I know how you worry."

She just smiled "It's okay."

Shiro put an arm around her shoulders with a smile.

She leaned into him when he put his arm around her shoulder.

He slowly began to walk with her before putting his shirt back on. "I wonder what Yuzu will say to this."

-Fast forward 4-5 months-

-The 15 year old black haired girl was walking down the street back to her house she was hoping that she would see her boyfriend Toshiro who also happened to be the captain of the 10th squad of the 1 court guard squads. She was humming happily which was odd for her.-

*Toshiro was just around the corner from his girlfriend, the beautiful Karin Kurosaki, but he didn't know about it since he was so lost in thought about her. As he walked, he had his hands behind his head and leaned his head back against them.*

-As Karin went around the corner she just happened to look up right before she had ran into him- Oh! Toshiro! -She blinked then smiled- Hey!

*When he saw the black hair in front of him, he immediately brought his one arm down while the other rubbed the back of his head as he smiled slightly.* Hey Karin. We always seem to run into each other.

-She rubbed the back of her head also- So it does -She chuckled-

Anyway ^^' *He dropped his second arm now and offered it's hand to Karin to hold.* Wanna go somewhere?

-She grabbed his hand to hold it linking their fingers- Sure ^^'

*He smiled and kept his fingers linked with hers as they walked.* How have you been Karin? It's been a couple of days.

-She smiled back at him swinging their arms a little- I've been fine.

Good. Has Ichigo suspected his missing condom yet? *He asked as he let her swing their arms a little.*

-She laughed- Not yet, he's been gone for a week now.^^'

*He laughed with her and continued to smile* Really? Where?

Not really sure -She shrugs-

That Ichigo... probably took all those condoms and had a big session with Rukia someplace.

-She laughed- Knowing Ichi-nii.

Man... I didn't think he'd be so perverted... still now that it comes to mind... how did you know he had them?

Well I walked in on them once. -She coughed.-

*He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.* You did!? Oh my God...

-She blushed then looked away- Oh C'mon! Why'd ya have to bring that up? /

Sorry... I just wanted to kn- *His sentence was interrupted by his own laughing at the thought.* I-I need to know. What was their reaction?

Rukia was about to kill me and Ichi-nii looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.

.Oh God... I am never going to let him live it down. *He said with an evil grin on his face.*

-She coughed- He'll turn it around on you ya know.

Oh? How could he do that? *He asked, rather innocently*

-She shrugged- It's Ichigo he'll find a way- But then again...it'd be funny to make him squirm.

Oh yes it would... but I wouldn't worry about him turning it around. I'll make sure to lock the door whenever we get... busy...

-She blushed at his comment- Oh...yeah

*He smirked at her blush and pulled her slightly closer.*

-She willingly was pulled closer to him- I have something to tell you.

Oh? What's that? *He looked to her with curiosity in his eyes.*

I love you -She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.- Also we need to tell my father.

That we're together that is.

*He smiled and kissed her back as he looked at her still,* Yeah, I suppose we should.

-She nodded then sighed- Sadly we have to..I hope he doesn't over react...

Don't worry. I'll be here by your side... besides, he'll probably just be like "Oh Misaki, our little baby girl is all grown up!" And run to that poster on the wall.

-She made a deadpan face much like Ichigo would do- Oh god...

I know.. *He chuckled at her face and smiled.* He'll be cool about it

-She sighed then nodded- Yeah it

* it's ichigo we have to worry about.

Yeah... I'm positive he'll be annoyed or something at first. But he'll get over it. With Rukia's help.

Yeah "help"-She made air quotes around the word help-

*He smirked and nodded.* I'll get her to help us.

-She laughed his smirk- Thank you.

So, Isshin will just be eccentric, we hope... Ichigo will be controlled sexually by Rukia... and Yuzu? Will she be fine?

Yuzu'll be like "I knew it!" I think -She rubs the back of her head-

Most likely ^^' *He rubbed the back of his head aswell as she did.*

-She nodded- So...um what now?

Well... um... we could go see Rukia. Enlist her help.

Yeah we could...but I'd have to go to the soul society wouldn't I?

Yeah.. but Urahara knows how to get humans through.

True..okay let's do it.

Yes. Let's. *He changed their course for Urahara's shop now and kept his hands linked with hers as they approached the place.*

She walked with him still holding his hand but shaking a little in nervousness as the approached Urahara's shop- A-are you sure it's safe?

.*In honesty, he answered her question with a negative tone.* No. But I'll be here to protect you.

She swallowed then looked down hearing his answer- O-okay..I trust you.

*He smiled reassuringly and kissed her cheek.* Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine.

She smiled back at him more confidently thinking "When have I ever been such a coward!? Get it together Karin" She mentally scolded herself- Ready? -She asked him as they arrived at the door of Urahara's shop.-

*He could see that she was annoyed with herself but he just smiled at it and thought it was cute.* Yes. I'm ready. *He said as they opened the door.*

-She stepped inside after the door was open hoping Ichigo wasn't there like he was sometimes known to be-

Urahara: Welcome to my humble shop dear sister of Ichigo-San. And Captain Hitsugaya. -He said with a slightly over-theatrical bow-

-Karin made a dead-pan look then asked Urahara- Speaking of my brother...is he around...?

Urahara: You juuust missed him -He laughed and waved his fan around with a wide smile- Seems like you have new for him~! -He chirped spotting the fact that Toshiro and Karin were still holding hands- Eh Hitsugaya Taicho~?

*Toshiro just made a sort of tutting sound as he blushed lightly and looked away.* Well, yeah we do have news for him... but we need Rukia's help first.

Urahara: Her help? Whatever for? -He tilted his head playing dumb-

Well, I'm sure you're aware of how she and Ichigo are... intimate.

Urahara: Yes, and? That helps you hooow?

Do I need to explain everything? We're going to tell her family about us, and we want Rukia to, say, keep Ichigo leashed.

Urahara: Ohh temper. -He laughed.- Now what brings you here?

Well, she's in soul society. And since Karin is human, we need that gate you used when Ichigo entered soul society

Urahara: I see, well I suppose I can help you since this is a Romaaaaantic adventure -He smiled a little bit more then he should have been which made Karin a little uneasy0

*Shiro growled a little bit under his breathe and tried changing the topic.* Lead the way then.

Urahara: -He leads the way to the underground room- Here we are.

*He looked around the underground room and whistled in an impressed way.* Whoa... big, isn't it?

Urahara: -He smiled proudly- It sure is.

-Karin just stood there silently looking around.-

*He looked to Karin and gave a reassuring look to her.* It'll be alright.

-She nodded and smiled- I know

*He nodded aswell then turned to Urahara,* So how do we do this?

Urahara: -He walked to the gate and got it running after pushing a few buttons and pulling a few knobs.- Now it's not MY fault you you two don't make it out of the other side. When you're ready you can go through. To get through you must make a reiatsu path to walk on if you fall off of that path there is a good chance you will die. Best of luck. -He gave his overly cheerful smile-

*Toshiro sighed at him and looked to Karin.* Want me to hold you or can you make your own path through?

-She looked back at him-I don't know how to make my own path..

Well, I don't think we have the time to teach you so... *He picked her up in a bridal style again and dashed through the gate with her, forming the path as he got in.*

-She clung to him as he went through the gate in his arms praying silently that the path would hold.-

We'll be ok... *With that he jogged rather than ran through so he could form a steady path.*

-She kid her face in his shoulder not looking down but nodded- I know..I trust you.

*He smiled at her trust of him and he continued jogging through and forming a path until they came out the other end, unscathed.*

-She sighed in relief seeing that they were at the other side and she looked around- It's just like where I'm from... -She said in wonder- Much different then what I expected..

all that different from your world. Just different style buildings and stuff. *He looked around casually as he set her back on her feet.*

I see that -She chuckled and nodded as he set her on her feet-

Well... since we've been sent into the Rukon District, we'll need to shunpo to Squad 13.

-She muttered- You set me down too early baka...I can't Shunpo...

Oh yeah.. *He apologetically smiled and picked her up again.* There's a second thing I can teach you. *Suddenly, he shunpoed towards the direction of squad 13.*

Yeah it is -She laughed a little and let him pick her up. Her eyes widened as he went into the shunpo and she thought "Whoa this is weird.."-

*He could tell how she thought and he smiled at her.* You'll get used to it.

-She muttered- Not sure about that...

*He smiled still as they approached squad 13.* Say Karin, while we're here, wanna see my squad aswell?

-She looked at him- Sure, I'd love to.

*He smiled and nodded.* Well, when we're done with Rukia, I'll take you there.

-She nodded- Alright.

*They soon arrived at squad 13 and Toshiro immediately began calling for Rukia.* Oi! Kuchiki!

-She stayed behind Toshiro as he called for Rukia-

Rukia: -She popped her head out of a room and sighed- Yes Hitsugaya Taicho?

Ah, there you are. *He approached her and trusted Karin to follow* I was hoping... or we were hoping you'd provide assistance

Rukia: -She frowned for a moment thinking- Assistance with what may I ask?

Well, Karin and I are well.. romantically linked now. And we're planning on telling her family. Including Ichigo.

Rukia: You want me to deal with Ichigo?

-Karin stood there with her arms crossed waiting and hoping rukia would say that she'd help.-

In a way I'm sure you can think of, if it keeps him calm.

Rukia: -She nods- Alright I'll do it. -She smiles slightly- Glad you actually admitted your feelings for each other. I have to get back to work so I will see you later Taicho and Karin-chan -She bowed a little then went back to her work.

-Karin smiled at toshiro- We did it!

*He smiled as Rukia walked away and Karin near cheered.* We have her help now. We can relax about telling your family.

-She nodded and smiled more- Yeah! So can we see your squad now?

Of course but... my lieutenant is very... eccentric.

I live with Yuzu..I'm sure I can take it.

Oh we'll see about that... just telling her about us will have me suffocated

-Her eye twitched- Suffocated...?

Hmm... I suppose you'll see when we get there.

Let's go then

*He nodded and picked her up before he shunpoed towards his squad*

-she held onto him as he shunpoed to his squad-

*When they arrived, he knew his lieutenant was there due to the smell of sake.* God, she's here...

-Karin's eyes watered at the smell of the sake- Oh gosh what's that smell...?

-Rangiku sat up on the couch and looked at Toshiro- Ohh Taichooooooooooooooooooo welcome baaaaack!

The sake... *He looked at Rangiku and didn't realise he still held Karin.* Thanks... I guess.

-Rangiku's eyes zeroed in on Karin- Is that...!? It is! It's Ichigo's sister! -She laughed- What's she doing here? Why are you still holding her? Ohhh Taichoooooo you aren't in looooooooove are you? -She teased.-

*He blushed slightly and quickly set Karin down.* Quick to draw conclusions, aren't you? But I'm not denying them.

-Rangiku giggled as Karin quickly stood behind Toshiro. After Karin was out of Toshiro's arms she pulled him into a hug smothering his face in her boobs. Karin growled and crossed her arms as rangiku smothered him in her boobs-

*When he felt those familiar boobs in his face, he nor Karin approved, so his arms and legs flailed in the struggle.*

-After a moment Rangiku let him go-

*He breathed heavily for a moment before it returned to normal.* Damn Rangiku... those things are deadly.

-Karin cleared her throat then shot Rangiku a dirty look, Rangiku just laughed- If they were you'd be dead long ago

I'm surprised I'm not already.. *He noticed her dirty look and he smiled at her for being possessive.*

-Karin sighed- Is there anyone else you want me to meet?

That depends. Do you want to meet anyone else?

Well is there anyone important to you up here? If so I'd like to meet them.

Important? Well, there's Momo. She's pretty much like Yuzu.

Then I want to meet her, if...you don't mind that is-She smiled a little-

Well I'm fine with it. *He smiled aswell.*

Let's go see her then

*He nodded and picked her up before shunpoing to Squad 5.*

-By this time she wasn't bothered by the shunpoing.-

*They arrived there and he shouted out for Momo.* Momo! I've got someone here for you to meet!

-Momo set down her papers and smiled- Oh who's this Lil' Shiro?

Do you NEED to have the lil' part in there? Anyway, this is Karin. Karin Kurosaki.

-Momo laughed- It's nice to meet you Karin-san, related to Ichigo I'm guessing?

-Karin nodded- Nice to meet you too and yeah Ichigo is my brother.

*Toshiro let the two get acquainted and he looked to Momo.* Why not hazard a little guess as to why she's here, Momo?

-Momo thought for a moment- She's...your girlfriend!?

Oh... well you guessed that faster than I thought. *He chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his head.*

-Momo tackle hugged toshiro- Ohh! You're growing up so fast!

-Karin blinked- Um...

M-Momo! ^^' I wasn't gonna stay like a kid forever, you know

-Momo giggled- I know ^^'

God you're so weird... *He laughed slightly aswell*

-Forward 4 more months.-

-Lately Karin had been getting sick in the mornings at first she didn't think anything of it but after awhile she noticed that her abdomen was starting to have a distinct swelling in the area of her womb. It had been nearly four months since she had been anywhere near sexually active and even then she never went all the way so she still didn't think anything of it. One thing that really got her worried was the fact that she hadn't had a period since her and toshiro's bedroom excursion. She sighed and sat up resting a hand on her distinctly swollen stomach when a sharp pain shot through her stomach causing her to cry out in pain she muffled her cry in hope that she wouldn't wake toshiro who had snuck into her room the night before to be with her-

*Toshiro, who did in fact sneak into her room that night to be with her, was a very deep sleeper, so Karin's muffled moans of pain did not wake him, but he merely moved around slightly in the bed. In contrast to Karin, he seemed rather peaceful and calm when he slept, and probably cute to some, when his unique very quiet, high pitched snores could be heard.*

-After a moment the pain passed and she stood up and stretched glancing at Toshiro. "He's so cute when asleep" She thought to herself then walked to the bathroom across the hall way leaving the door cracked open slightly to her room- It's not possible... -She said to herself splashing cool water from the tap into her face and sighing.- Maybe I can sneak into the clinic and steal a test..Yeah! That's what I'll do...-She nodded firmly then walked out of the bathroom drying her face with a towel. She smiled victoriously to herself then made her way down stairs to the clinic for the test.

*Toshiro was extremely vigilant during the night so nobody saw him sneak in, so when he awoke, which was around the time Karin went to get a test, he awoke with alarmed eyes, nervous about being there when nobody knew. However, he just remained still so Yuzu, who slept in the same room, wasn't awoken.*

-Karin made it to the last step and was about to step off before the same sharp pain shot through her stomach again. This time it was worse and she didn't have time to muffle her cry of pain. She just sat down on the step holding her stomach trying to keep herself from getting sick-

*As soon as Karin's cry of pain was heard by Toshiro, he almost immediately, as if by instinct, got out of the bed as silently as possible in all his naked glory, since he slept naked, and rushed down the stairs to her to support her. He spoke in worried, but hushed tones.* Karin, what's wrong!? Are you alright?!

-She looked over to him and gave a smile almost chuckling at the fact he was naked and nodded- I'm fine.. -She said in the same hushed tone as him.- I think I might be..umm -She looked away blushing a little but not finishing her statement-

*He was glad to see her smile and it put his mind at ease. But when he heard her trying to say she might be something, his curiosity about the situation increased.* Might beee.. what? *He could tell why she was blushing but he just made a sort of mental smirk to himself as he tried finding out what was going on.*

-She looked down and sighed placing her hand on her stomach lightly- I think I may be...pregnant.. -She could tell he was genuinely curious as to what was going on so she figured she would tell him the whole story. After a few moments she was finished talking- So all in all...I need to get a test from the clinic to be for sure. -She took a deep breath but didn't look at him.-

*As the young captain listened to Karin speak, his eyes were widened slightly at all times, unable to fully process the possibility that she was pregnant. When she finished, he thought for a couple of seconds before he looked to her.* It's alright... if you are pregnant, I think...we're both ready for it. But let's get you a test to be sure.

-She nodded in agreement glad that he wasn't freaking out and the he understood. She smiled a bit standing up reaching out her hand to help him up- Ya know...if any of my family sees you here..naked..in the middle of the night...they're going to freak out on me..-She couldn't help but laugh.

*He smiled at her laugh and he chuckled quietly in return as he took her hand.* Don't worry. I'm sure they won't see me. Besides... I bet you like seeing me casually naked. *He chuckled even more at his own little joke and kissed her cheek.*

-She blushed a little at his joke then ever so slightly nodded her head laughing quietly at his joke as he chuckled- Let's get that test. -She sighed.

Yes. Let's. *He held her hand and since he didn't know the house as well as she did, let her lead on towards the location of the tests.*

-She led him into a small hospital like area. She let go of his hand and looked in the cabinets. After a few moments of searching she cringed in pain for a few seconds then took a deep breath and puled out the test- Ironicly...it's the last one.

*Toshiro felt a wave of panic over his body when he heard and saw her pain, but he knew she was strong and that she'd be alright.* Yes.. well, no time like the present. I'll wait outside the bathroom for you.

-She nodded then went into the bathroom test in hand. She followed the instructions on the package and after a moment the result showed and she laughed a little bit. The laugh was half happy half nervous as she read the result- T-toshiro..? C-can you come in here?

*Toshiro waited rather nervously and impatiently as she took the test, and when she asked him to come in, he couldn't have opened the door faster. He looked to her and the test and, since he didn't know what the test said, he looked at her with nervousness.* W-What does it say?

W-well -She smiled at him and rubbed the back of her head taking another look at the test and taking another deep breath- You're going to be a f-father.

*When he heard those last words of Karin's, his heart sort of skipped a beat or two, his eyes widened in shock and he was left speechless, save for two words.* M-Me... f-father?

-She blushed and nodded just as speechless as him. She laughed a little then her eyes slid shut and she collapsed falling into Toshiro as he stood beside her.-

*As soon as he saw her eyes close, he moved in to catch her. He just assumed it was the pure shock which sent her unconscious. He picked her up off her feet as he usually did and took her back upstairs, accidentally leaving the test in the bathroom.*

-As Toshiro took Karin back upstairs Karin's twin, Yuzu sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes yawning. She saw that Karin's bed was empty to she decided to get up and look for her. Luckily for Toshiro and Karin she decided to use the upstairs bathroom which gave Toshiro a chance to get her back into bed with out being seen.-

*Toshiro heard Yuzu awaken, so he even more carefully treaded back upstairs, tip-toing his way past the bathroom which Yuzu was in. All he could hope for now was that the floor wouldn't creak and Yuzu wouldn't open the door on him while he was naked.*

-Yuzu hummed to herself happily forgetting the reason she had gotten up in the first place as she brushed and fixed her hair and make-up for the day even though it was still early morning. She didn't notice Toshiro going by the bathroom despite the fact that the door was cracked open.- Never too early to start your day~! -She bubbled happily looking into the mirror fixing her shirt. After she was done she was looking for her red lip-stick.- Oh I must have left it in the down stairs bathroom. -She giggled then skipped down the stairs to the other bathroom. When she got there she looked around then saw the test- Hmm...I wonder...Karin hasn't been acting right lately...could this be...? -She picked up the test and saw it was positive.- DAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD -She yelled up the stairs she had just ran to-.

*Toshiro had just gotten Karin and himself back into bed as he heard Yuzu say she was going downstairs. He panicked and that was all he could do until he heard Yuzu shout for Isshin, at which point he just hid under the covers with Karin and hope for the best.

Isshin meanwhile, almost instantly awoke and burst out of his room to shout back to Yuzu.* What is it Yuzu!? And why are you up so early!?

-Yuzu skipped up the stairs to her father and handed him the test- I found that in the bathroom. It wasn't there when I used it last night. So I'm thinking...-She motioned to her bedroom where Karin and Toshiro were.- Maybe Karin and Toshiro..umm...yeah -She giggled-

*Isshin looked at the test and his eyes widened but he kept his usual, immature tone.* Oh my... Karin! *He quickly burst into the room and saw Karin sleeping and Toshiro pretending to sleep, cuddling to her.*

-Karin jolted up hearing her father burst into the room and threw her pillow at him- What the HELL dad!? -She crossed her arms glaring at him- What do you want? -She then noticed what was in his hand and her heart sank and she thought "Oh god..I'm grounded for life if he finds out" She kept her face the same even through the dread in her mind.-

*Toshiro couldn't help but jolt up with her and he was embarrassed beyond measure, so he kept quiet. Isshin meanwhile caught the pillow and threw the test to her in return. He said just 2 words.* You're pregnant!?

-Karin caught the test and sighed- Well, That depends. How much trouble am I in..? -Yuzu meanwhile was sneaking away to keep out of the drama.-

*Isshin spoke seriously at first.* Trouble... Trouble... Why you're in absolutely... *He then spoke happily and jokingly again.* No trouble at all! My beautiful Karin will make me a grandfather!

-Karin sighed again then smiled a little- Well yes I am pregnant. I don't know how but I am.

*Toshiro still remained quiet as they spoke.*

What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you too have some 'alone time'? *He asked with rather wiggly eyebrows, his eyes turning to Toshiro.*

-Karin blushed and nodded- Well..yes technically we did but we didn't go "all the way" -She coughed in embarrassment-

*Isshin now became confused as to why she was pregnant if they didn't have sex, so he became serious.* Then... how?

-She sighed and explained everything to Isshin that had happened hoping he would understand then- I swear to god if you're still confused after I told you all that I'm going to...! -She blurted out at the end then blinked and shook her head- S-sorry don't know why I got so annoyed there..

*Isshin tried processing everything, but he didn't exactly know tons about sex, so he just went along with it.* Uh... I guess I'll take your word for it... huh? *Isshin looked to Toshiro who had fallen asleep on Karin's shoulder, making his little high pitched snore as he slept.*

.-Karin looked at toshiro and blinked wondering why he had fallen asleep- Yeah...dad? -She looked at Isshin.-

That weird sound he makes... it's really strange. *He said as he spoke in his rare, serious tone.* He must be really tired or something.

-She couldn't help but giggle at her dad and shake her head at his serious tone. After a moment of sitting there her stomach growled which made her laugh more-

*Toshiro continued making his cute little snore and Isshin smiled slightly.* Does he love you Karin?

-Karin looked at her father and nodded- Yes, I know he does.

Then... you're in no trouble whatsoever. If he stays with you until the very end, I have no quarrel with him. *Isshin spoke uncomfortably seriously as he watched Toshiro sleep.*

-She chuckled then frowned- Dad..? -She said looking at him-

*Isshin then looked back to her and put his immature smile and tone back into himself.* Enough seriousness! ^^ We need to celebrate!

-Karin facepalmed cause she was planning on telling him to get the hell out of her room but at that moment she figured that celebrating was a better idea.- Alright then.

What shall we do with your future husband? *He asked as his eyes went back to Shiro*

H-husband!? -She blinked looking at her father-

Of course! ^^ Who else suits my Karin better than the father of her child?

-She blushed deeply- I-I guess.

So, should we wake him up or leave him here?

-She sighed and thought a moment and figured since he was still naked it was best to just leave him- Let's just let him rest.

Alright then. Well, I'm off to make party plans! *With that, he dashed off to sort out a party for them.*

-She rubbed the back of her head watching him dash out of the room then she looked at Toshiro- Way to be supportive Baka!

*Toshiro merely made a small snore of his in return to her talking, since he was a really deep sleeper.*

-She sighed and got out of bed walking to her dresser. She grabbed some comfortable clothes then walked over to the bed. She chuckled then muttered- He really is cute when he's asleep... -She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was tired because she hadn't slept great and she was woken up early. She tucked the clothes under her arm and walked over to the bathroom. Once she got to the bathroom she stripped and turned on the shower stepping in and letting the warm water calm her nerves.-

*As Toshiro slept, his face remained as peaceful and cute as it always was in his sleep, but in his mind he had quite horrible nightmares, which was impossible to tell from the outside world. These nightmares mainly consisted of what ifs, for example, what if Karin became angry with him and left him for making her pregnant.*

- After about half an hour Karin felt herself dozing off as the water hit her skin, she was thinking to herself as she sat in the shower "What if Toshiro leaves me because I'm pregnant..? What if he doesn't want to have a kid..?" At these thoughts she sobbed quietly hugging her knees to her chest-

*At around that half an hour time, Toshiro slowly awoke, feeling rather cranky for some reason, but he noticed Karin gone and the shower on in the bathroom, so he assumed she was in there. However, his thoughts were rather mixed viewed at that point. He actually quietly spoke to himself.* A child.. Am I ready? Are we ready? I don't know if I want a kid... but Karin sure seems to... but it might be nice...

-Karin shook her head then laughed a little letting the water run down her chest now and spoke to herself- Who am I kidding? It's not like him to just leave after he got a girl pregnant. That's so silly. -She actually giggled and wigged her toes watching them. She was slightly puzzled by her quick mood change but she figured it was because of the pregnancy. She stood up, turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around herself stepping out of the shower not bothering to get dressed yet.-

*As Karin stepped out of the shower with her quick mood change, Toshiro was still talking to himself in the bed, only his most important areas covered up by the blankets, the rest exposed for anyone to see, but he didn't mind that for now.* But a kid... it's so weird to think of me as a father. Me of all people. I'm not exactly old myself. And now I've gotten Karin pregnant... man my life has taken a turn for the eventful since we confessed to each other.

-Karin grabbed another towel and wrapped her wet hair in it then got dressed leaving her hair in the towel then walked barefoot back to her room to see Toshiro sitting there barely covered up and she blinked- I-is there something wrong..? -She asked him with a slight frown-

*Since it was Karin, he just left himself barely covered up as he shook his head.* No. I'm fine. Why? *He spoke in a tone which said there was something up, but he tried hiding that as best he could.*

-Karin sat down on the bed next to him- You can tell me what's bothering you..you know that right? -She looked into his eyes with concern-

*He looked at her as she sat down and nodded before his eyes looked away.* Yeah, I know... I'm fine. Honest.

I knew it... -She muttered looking down at her feet and sighed-

*He heard her mutter and his eyes looked back to her.* Knew what?

-She looked back to him with a half smile to hide the pain- Y-you don't want a kid...d-do you?

I-It's not that I don't want a kid... it's just... for one, I don't know if I'd be a good father... being a captain and all... and second... I-it's so sudden and... I don't know if I'm ready...

Oh...I see..well whether you're ready or not...There's really nothing we can do...-Karin looked back to her feet fighting the tears that were threatening to come-

*He had tried to say it as honestly but gently as possible but he knew he'd upset her. He sat up in the bed and put his arms around her to comfort her.* I'm sorry Karin...

-She turned in his arms and hid her face in his shoulder shaking with silent sobs as he put his arms around her- D-don't leave me...

L-Leave you? *He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her,* I'd never leave you Karin. Never.

-She took a deep breath then let it out looking at him- I knew that...I really did..

*He looked back at her and kissed her cheek.* I wouldn't leave you for anything. I'm glad you know that.

-She smiled a little feeling reassured and nodded- So is everything okay now..?

*He nodded and cuddled her, not even realising how near naked she was and how fully naked he was.*

-She cuddled him back not caring at all she was only in short shorts and a tank-top with out any undergarments at all and that he was completely naked she was just content to be with him-

*After a small while however, he did notice how barely clothed she was which caused him to blush a bit, but he kept his eyes looking up at hers.*

-She blushed a bit seeing him blush but looked back into his eyes somewhat curious as to why he was blushing.-

*When she looked into his eyes with curiosity, he just couldn't not tell her. Those eyes had a certain influence over him which he just couldn't resist.* Y-You're looking very revealing today Karin...

-She couldn't help but to let out a little laugh- I could say the same to you..-She smirked- You know how tempting you are...? -She blushed at her own words as soon as she had said them-

*He blushed at her words aswell, still not used to being sexually complimented.* I-I..am?

-She blushed even more- O-of course!

I-I didn't think I was so.. tempting, as you put it.

Well you are -She smirked then laughed-

*He blushed at her smirk and he suddenly thought of something to say, and couldn't stop himself from saying it.* Why don't you show me how tempting I am?

-She pushed him back on the bed and kissed him on the lips running her tongue across his bottom lip her ass resting at his private area as she kissed him-

*Toshiro blushed even more and felt as though she wanted him to say that. He groaned slightly as she licked his bottom lip, as he always did, and kissed her back while feeling his dick getting harder from her ass being so close.*

-Karin nibbled on his bottom lip as she felt his dick getting harder against her ass mentally patting herself on the back for making him hard so fast. She broke the kiss then moved down to lick and bite his neck-

*He groaned slightly in the desire for her, which was quickly increasing, and the pleasure which licking and biting his neck have him. For some reason, he just felt the need to stroke her hair as she did so.*

-She could tell he wanted her and she planned on letting him have her he just had to let her know. She smirked hearing his groan and move down swirling her tongue around his nipple-

*As he watched her, he blushed deeper and deeper at how lustful she was being, but he liked it. However, no matter how much he wanted her, he didn't want to say it aloud out of pure shyness. But he knew she was planning that*

-She stopped then licked his neck again watching him blush deeper and deeper then she pulled away- Don't you want me?

*When she pulled away, his desire just increased and he just had to say it.* Y-Yes...I want you Karin...

Then take me -She almost purred as she slid her tank-top and shorts off-

*Shiro just stared at her completely naked body for a moment before he held her by her hips, and slowly slid his tip inside her.*

-Karin moaned a little feeling his tip go into her surprised there was no pain despite this being her first time. She blushed seeing him stare at her naked body-

*He groaned quietly as he felt the inside of her for the first time and he still stared at her as he slid some more of his dick inside her, groaning at how tight she was.*

-She sucked in a sharp breath as he slid more of his dick into her groaning at the pressure of him being inside of her but still found it pleasurable-

*He watched himself now as slowly, more and more of his dick slid in, a blush staying upon his face. When about three quarters of his dick was in, he stopped and whispered to her.* Yuzu and Isshin are just downstairs...ssshhh...

-She shivered as he slid more and more inside of her she groaned a little in pleasure also nodding hearing him tell her that her father and sister were down stairs- Mmm..-Was all she could manage as a reply.-

*He smirked at her reply and he rotated his hips a little as he slid himself all the way inside her.*

-She bit her bottom lip stifling herself from crying out. as he rotated his hips and slid all the way inside of her-

*Her tightness nearly forced him to moan out aswell, but his sheer willpower stopped that from happening as he began to slide his dick out, then in again, and so on

-She whimpered in pleasure each time the slid out then back in forcing herself to stay quiet-

*As he did this, he noticed how Karin whimpered and he smirked as he began to do what he was doing a bit faster.*

-Karin shivered and shuttered as he started going faster clutching the sheets of the bed in her hands moaning quietly as she did so.-

*As this happened, he could feel himself getting close, so he gently pulled Karin down to whisper in her ear.* I-I'm getting close Ka- *He suddenly let out a moan as it began to build up inside him. He couldn't help himself.*

-She heard him start to moan so she quickly covered his mouth with hers kissing him deeply feeling that she was getting close herself.-

*Now that he was able to moan a bit more, he moaned slightly more inside Karin's mouth as they kissed as the cum built up inside him as he held it in to feel it as much as possible.*

-She also moaned a little into the kiss shuddering lightly in pleasure trying to keep herself from cumming-

*He just couldn't hold it anymore. He cummed a huge amount inside Karin, nearly screaming in pleasure into her mouth as he did so.*

-She felt him cum inside of her and she also moaned quite loudly in pleasure cumming also-

*Toshiro held her close as he cummed and he eventually broke the kiss so he could breathe, but he still moaned a bit too loud.*

-As he broke the kiss she let out a soft whimper of pleasure and cuddled close to him-

*He panted slightly as his moans died down and he hoped they weren't heard.* K-Kariiiin... *He moaned her name quietly every so often as they remained connected.*

mmmm toshiroooo -She moaned his name quietly as they stayed connected also hoping they weren't heard.-

*Finally, he found something else to say other than her name.* I-I don't want to take it out... but.. s-should I?

Mmmhm you probably should. -She said looking as if she was about to fall asleep.-

*He smiled at her and slowly slid his entire dick out of her.* mmm Karin... I love you so much...

I love you too toshi...-She said before drifting to sleep-

*He smiled and kept himself awake so that nobody walked in on them.*

-After a bit Karin woke up- mmm Toshiro...?

*Toshiro tried staying awake but he had become really drowsy from cumming so much. He slept peacefully with Karin still on top of him.*

-Karin Looked at his sleeping face and smiled. She decided to go back to sleep in his arms-

*All Toshiro could unconsciously hope for now was that Yuzu didn't come in and see them both naked. He slept still with his unique little snore.*

-Karin slept peacefully being oddly soothed by his high pitched snore.-

*Toshiro continued making his little snore as he slept with his arms around the naked Karin.*

-As Karin and Toshiro slept Yuzu made her way up the stairs with a try of snacks. She got to their room and opened the door that Karin had forgotten to lock and walked in not noticing at first that they were naked but at a second glance seeing that they were she giggled- Oops -She said then set the tray down and skipped from the room.-

*Toshiro, oddly, had heard something in his sleep but didn't know what it was as his eyes slowly opened. He saw that the door was now open and his eyes widened.* Oh God... someone saw us...

-Karin heard him and opened her eyes and frowned seeing his eyes widened- What's wrong..? -She asked then she saw that the door was open- Damn..I forgot to lock the door...

I don't know wh- *He then noticed the snacks and knew who it was.* Um... I think it was Yuzu...

-Karin laughed and nodded in agreement- It probably was...good thing it wasn't Ichi-nii...cause I heard him awhile ago. -She rubbed the back of her head.-

*He nodded and agreed before he picked up what she said at the end.* Heard him? He's in?

Yeah, he's in. -She nodded again looking out the window.- He came in while you were asleep. (the time when she woke up and he was asleep)

Oh God... if he saw us, he'd probably have a fit. *He chuckled slightly as he thought of Ichigo's reaction to them being together.*

-She chuckled with him- He probably would..-She noticed that both of them were stil quite naked and she blushed and stood up- We should get dressed. ^^'

*Toshiro smirked as she blushed and he just stared at her as she stood up.* Hmm... do we have to?

-She looked back at him- Would you rather do something else..? -She put her hands on her hips with a half smirk-

Hmm... maybe, maybe.. *He chuckled as he saw her smirk and realized he was just constantly horny since they had sex. The feeling never faded.*

Maybe...? -She laughed-

Well... it's more a yes than maybe... *He said as his eyes admired Karin's pure beauty, and the attitude to back it up.*

-She smirked looking at him- Well what would you rather do..?

Hmm... *He knew he'd sound really horny, which he was, but he didn't care.* Well, we've had sex.. and you've given me a blowjob aswell... maybe something different?

-She thought a moment then she realized her body was pretty much craving his so she nodden- What do you want to try..?

Hmm.. *Toshiro thought for a moment as he got up to close the door, and lock it. He looked over Karin's body and continued thinking.* I don't know...

-She rubbed the back of her head- I'm clueless...-She was sure he wouldn't want to do something called "69"

*He looked at her and knew she had something in mind.* Hm.. are you?

Well..there is one thing..

I'm all ears.

-She explains hoe "69" worked to him blushing red by the end- W-well..that's it.

*He blushed aswell just listening to it. He thought for a moment then nodded.* I-I'd love to try it..

R-really?

Well... I'm always open to new things with you Karin.

-She blushes then nodded.- I-i see.

*Since he just heard such a dirty thing, Toshiro was a little bit shy, so he just sat on the bed and waited to see if she'd want to do it.*

-She sat beside of him also feeling a little bit shy for once but she swallowed nervouslly then started to kiss his neck-

*When she began kissing his neck, he felt that he could start and he put his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her lips.*

-Feeling his arms around her, she bit down lightly on his neck-

*When she bit lightly, he let out a small, quiet moan and pulled her down with him as he laid back.*

-She went with him as he pulled her down as he laid back. She smirked hearing his moan and licked and bit his neck more-

*His moans became more frequent as she did it some more but stayed at the same volume.*

-She stopped and looked at him- Are you ready..?

*He looked back and nodded.* Y-Yeah...I'm ready

-She nodded and turnedher body so that her bottom was at his face and her mouth was at his dick. When she got into position she took his dick in her hand stroking it softly and licked the tip-

*Toshiro made a small moaning sound as she massaged and licked his dick and he soon began to lick her in return.*

-Karin made a soft moaning sound also as he licked her and she swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick-

*He made a softer and slightly louder moan as she swirled her tongue around his tip, so he returned the favor by slightly sliding his tongue inside her.*

-She shuddered a little in pleasure as he slid his tongue inside of her moaning slitghtly louder and swirling her tongue faster starting to suck on his dick.

*Toshiro moaned quite a bit louder now and he slid all of his tongue inside her now and began to move his head back and forth, effectively thrusting his tongue in and out of her.*

-Karin moaned louder as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her and sucked his dick harder moving her head up and down having his dick move in and out of her mouth.-

*Toshiro began to moan quite loudly now, loud enough to be heard outside if anyone listened properly. Still, he repayed the pleasure she gave him by adding a finger, as well as his tongue.*

-Feeling him add a finger in addition to his tongue Karin moaned also loud enough to be heard outside but she honestly didn't care. She sucked harder still and moved her head faster.-

*He felt himself getting closer to cumming as she sucked harder and he couldn't help but near shout her name in the pleasure, still using his tongue and finger on her.*

-She cried out in pleasure moaning a little louder than she shoulg have feeling herself getting close to cumming and she moved her mouth even faster than before sucking harder and swirling her tongue all at the same time.-

*He stopped pleasuring her, for an instant, so he could near scream out her name as he cummed, quite a lot considering they just had sex beforehand.*

- She swallowed all of his cum moaning as she also cummed, panting a little bit-

*He let her cum go into his face and smiled in sexual bliss.* mmm...

-She blushed a little and also smiled rolling off of him- That was...

*He finished her sentence for her with a smile.* Amazing...

-She nodded and smiled at him- Mm I didn't know you had so much...inside you -She blushed then laughed.

*He blushed aswell and laughed as he felt her sex juices on his face.* I could say the same to you

-She rubbed the back of her head- Y-yeah I guess you could.

*He chuckled and pulled her up the bed so that they laid in the same direction.*

-She let him pull her to him so that she could lay the same direction as him- I love you. -She said happily-

*He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes, still covered in her cum.* I love you too

-She grabbed her shirt from the floor and wiped his face that was still covered in cum laughing a little-

*He laughed with her and kissed her forehead.*

-She smiled and hugged him tightly- You know..we've spent almost the whole day..naked -She snickered.-

Hmm... yeah, I guess we have. *He smiled and hugged her rather tightly aswell.* It's been a sexual day.

-She nuzzled his neck as he hugged her back- Mmmhm~ -She yawned- I need another shower...I'm sticky..

I do too, now that I think about it.. *He stared at the ceiling as she nuzzled his neck.* Might as well have one together.

-She stood up and pulled him up with her- Sounds nice.

*He nodded and stood next to her.* Think we can get in there without them seeing?

Wanna try? -She chuckled-

*He blushed slightly and nodded.* We could.

Let's do it then

*He nodded and slowly unlocked the door before opening it and looking out.*

-She stood behind him as he looked out the door.-

*He slowly tip toed out the door and toward the bathroom*

-Karin walked with him-

*Ichigo just came out of his room when he saw them. His eyes widened when he saw them both.* WHAT THE HELL!? *He shouted at them. Toshiro quickly covered himself and sort of squealed in the surprise.* I-Ichigo!

-Karin lost all the color from her face and also tried to cover herself- I-ichi-nii...!

Ichigo: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO NAKED!?

Toshiro: Uhh.. we're not! *He quickly pulled himself and Karin into the bathroom and locked the door.*

-Karin squeaked and was pulled back into the room- Oh god... -She held her head in her hands- Why him!?

*Ichigo started knocking the door hard as Toshiro shrugged.* OPEN THIS DOOR!

-Karin quickly pulled on some clothes then threw Toshiro his own clothes.- Put them on then open the door...-She muttered darkly-

*Her dark tone actually instilled a bit of fear in him, so he quickly got them on and opened the door.*

-As the door opened she stood in front of her brother with her arms crossed. It seemed as if she had dark aura coming off of her as she stood there.- What's the big deal Ichigo!? -She used his full name instead of "Ichi-nii" which was odd for her-

*Toshiro just stayed quiet as he saw how dark she was being. Ichigo was partially shocked but still kept an angry tone.* W-What were you two doing!?

Why does it matter? -She spoke barely above a whisper.- You do it all the time.

*Ichigo slowly got quieter himself as he continued ranting.* Well, I'm older than you. Which means I have more right. Besides, I've known her for longer than you two have known each other.

It's my life! Don't you even dare to tell me what to do! Especially since you're never here! -She yelled at him her voice cracking at the end-

*Ichigo just looked at her, surprised as she'd never been that way before. He nodded and began to apologise, which was weird.* ...Sorry Karin. And Toshiro.

-Karin sighed and looked down immediately feeling bad for what she had said.- Ichi-nii...I have something else to tell you..

*Ichigo cracked a little joke to lighten up the mood.* Oh, that you're pregnant or something? *He said in a joking tone.*

-She rubbed the back of her head not looking back up- A-actually...

*Ichigo's joking face had begun to turn serious.* What? You aren't...

-Karin nodded- I-i am...

*Inside, Ichigo was furious. Since she was so young. But the fact that they loved each other and that she felt bad made him put on a happy face.* I'm gonna be an uncle?

-Karin nodded silently then turned away knowing he was just putting on the happy face to keep her from feeling bad.-

*Ichigo spoke softly before he returned to his room.* Congratulations you two.

Yeah..-Karin said in return then shut her door- Dammit! -She sank to the floor hiding her face in her knees- Why'd I have to go and say that!?

*Toshiro now quickly spoke up and put his arms around her.* It's alright. He would've found out sooner or later anyway.

-She sighed and looked at Toshiro- I guess...but..I made him feel bad..

He'll be fine.. I mean, he's taken worse. Like a hole in the chest, for one.

-Her eyes widened at his words- A HOLE IN THE CHEST!?

Don't worry about it. He's fine.

-She sighed- Baka Ichi-nii..

You know that orange-haired girl? I can't remember her name...

Orihime..?

Yeah, her... she healed that hole. Or so I'm told.

Oh...well I'm glad. -She said quietly-

Now... shall we shower?

Sure. Let's take a shower.

*He nodded and took of his clothes again before turning on the shower and testing the temperature.*

-She also took off her clothes again waiting-

*Toshiro nodded to her to signal it was ready as he hopped in.*

-Karin also stepped in the shower sighing slightly feeling the soothing water on her skin-

*Toshiro put an arm around her as his usually high hairstyle drooped down to his shoulders.* You alright?

-She closed her eyes relaxing some as he put an arm around her- Yeah..I'm fine

Hmm... *He knew they both might need a little time alone, with privacy, so he came up with something.* Wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?

-She smiled a little- Sure, sounds nice.

Good... we haven't really been on a proper date, have we?

-She thought for a moment- No..we haven't.

It'll be nice... *He smiled at the thought and kissed her nose.* Maybe it'll cheer you up.

-She wiggled her nose as he kissed it- Who said I was sad..? -She laughed a little-

*He laughed at her wiggling nose and kissed it again.* You just seemed it, that's all.

-She just wiggled her nose again- Nope..just moody.

*He found her nose wiggle really cute so he kissed it again.* Well, hopefully the little one in there will brighten your mood.

-She giggled as he kissed her nose again- Mhm hopefully.

*He smiled at her giggle and began to think about what their baby would be like.* I wonder if they'll have their mother's beautiful eyes

-She laughed softly- I hope he has your eyes.-She said he because she just had a feeling that she was having a boy

He? Hmm...well, why my eyes? I prefer yours.

Your eyes have such a nice colour though.

And yes he.

Well, they're unique, aren't they? And the he... you think it's a boy?

They are. And I do think it's a boy. -She laughs-

Hmm... I already have a nickname if it's a boy.

Oh? What is it?

Mini me. *He spoke in a serious tone to try and make it funnier*

-She laughed and shook her head- I was thinking...Kain? if it is a boy and Kailynn for a girl

Hmm.. both very similar names to their mother. But I like both.

-She grinned and laughed- Kain Tenshi Hitsugaya. I like the sound of that.

*He nodded and put his second arm around her.* So do I... so he's having my surname hm?

-She leaned back against him and nodded- Of course. Unless that bothers you..?

No no, I love how it sounds... where'd the Tenshi come from anyway?

Well tenshi sounds somewhat like toshi..-she muttered-

Hmm... yeah, I guess it does. *He smiled and kissed her nose again.*

-She wiggled her nose again as he kissed it almost out of habit- Yeah. ^^'

I love it when you do that.. *He rested his forehead on hers as the water dripped from his nose and ear lobes.*

-She smiled looking into his icey blue-green eyes- Why's that?

Because it's just adorable. *He chuckled and stared back into her dark eyes.*

-She chuckled also- Oh if you say so.

I don't only say so. I know so.

Sureeeeee you do -She kissed his cheek-

*He blushed oh so lightly and did the same.* I do

-She smiled- Okay I believe you

*He smiled and nodded.* Now we outta actually wash ourselves.

-She nodded in agreement- Yeah we probably should.

He grabbed the shampoo and gave it to her to use first

-She took the shampoo and squeezed a little into her palm then handed him the bottle back-

*He took the shampoo aswell and did the same. He put it back on the shelf and rubbed his palms together, shampoo in hand, then rubbed it into his hair thoroughly*

-She also rubbed the shampoo together in her hands then through her hair thoroughly.

Say Karin... I was thinking... maybe we should get a pet.

-She looked at him and blinked- A..pet?

Yeah... I never really had a pet before.

Well..okay me neither

Hm... would you want one?

Sure, what could it hurt?

.

*He nodded with a smile.* I guess tomorrow we go pet shopping then.

-She smiled back- Yep. But shouldn't we ask dad? This is his place ya know.

Isshin? Oh yeah. We should. But my guess is he'll be fine.

-She laughed.- Yeah he probably won't care.

*He nodded in agreement as he began to wash his body.*

-She also washed her body feeling comfortable despite the silence-

*He was comfortable in the silence aswell. He thought about what type of pet they should get, but was still unsure*

-She hummed to her self as the water rinsed her skin off, she was also thinking of what type of pet to get. She'd always wanted a cat though-

*Almost as if he'd read her mind, he spoke.* How about a cat?

-She laughed- I've always wanted a cat.

*He laughed with her and smiled.* A cat would be nice.

Mhm. It would.

*He smiled and got out of the shower to dry himself.* Do you think Yuzu and Ichigo like them?

Yuzu yes, Ichigo...I dunno.

a talking cat through the seireitei, so I'm sure he'd be fine. *He chuckled as he thought of his guide through soul society*

-She laughed- Are you serious?

Yeah, just ask him. She wasn't really a cat though. She just had the ability to transform into one. *He laughed still aswell and stopped so he could speak.* And he didn't question why a cat could talk.

I find that hard to believe -She laughed still.- But I'll take your word for it.

*He smiled and nodded.* You've probably seen her already and haven't known it. *He was now completely dry and he got his clothes back on.*

-She blinked noticing he was dry- Wait..how?

She lives with Urahara. In her cat form. Or at least, I think she does.

."Hm.." She stepped out of the shower and pulled on her clothes also "That had to have been the longest shower ever" She laughed

He laughed with her and gave an agreeing nod. "I guess we just got carried away talking."

She nodded then opened the door "Yeah."

He followed her out the door and looked around. "Wanna ask him now or tomorrow?"

"Well it's not too late so I can ask now." She shrugged.

"Alright. I wonder what he'll say." Toshiro mused.

"Well let's go see." Karin smiled

Toshiro nodded and went downstairs to Isshin, who was just sitting there. He just smirked when he saw them, as he'd heard their moans earlier but just left them to it. Isshin nodded to them "Hey you two."

Karin rubbed the back of her head and nodded "Hey dad."

"Hey Isshin. We just wanted to ask you something. " Toshiro said rubbing the back of his head also.

Isshin nodded "Anything!"

Toshiro spoke first "Me and Karin were just talking and we came up with the idea of getting a pet. But we wanted to ask you first, since it's your house."

Isshin smiled. "Of course! But on one condition! It must be a sweet little kitty!"

Karin smiled then tackle hugged her dad, which isn't something she would normally do "Thank you!"

Toshiro was surprised, but glad at her happiness, with Isshin being the same. Isshin hugged her back as he fell nonetheless "You're welcome Karin! Anything for my blossoming little girl!"

Karin kissed her father's cheek then hopped up then blinked and shook her head "Ah man..I'm dizzy!" She giggled

Toshiro went over to her and stayed close in case she fell. He remained silent as Isshin stood up. "That was an unexpected surprise" Toshiro said laughing.

Karin smiled and rubbed the back of her head "S-sorry"

"I loved it!" Toshiro put an arm around her gently and smiled as they spoke.

Karin leaned into him for support cause the dizziness wasn't going away "Well thanks."

He kept her supported and was slightly concerned. "Maybe you should lie down."

She shook her head and smiled a little "No no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah don't worry." She stood away from him slightly but didn't remove his arm

"Good, good. Just don't pass out on me" He joked.

She coughed "Again…No seriously I'm fine!"

"Hmm... let's lie you down, just in case." He said leading her to the couch.

She sits on the couch "This is as close as you're getting." She crossed her arms

"God, you're stubborn." He said with a chuckle as he sat next to her and put his arm back around her

She curled next to him shivering slightly "You're one to talk...also you're warm" She smiled.

He smiled and cuddled closer aswell to keep her warm. "Maybe you should go to bed. You're freezing."

"Noooooo!" She crossed her arms pouting comically acting like Yuzu then grinned at him "Don't wanna."

"Whoa... you're being really... strange." He chuckled at her behaviour and kissed her cheek. "Do I need to tuck you in and read you a bedtime story?"

She blinked then thought for a moment then laughed and said just for the hell of it "Yes please?"

He laughed aswell then and actually thought about doing it. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "No not really."

"Aw, but it might be good practice, considering the little one" He teased her.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him and couldn't help but laugh "You know..my dad's still here." She snickered.

"Huh?" He looked over at Isshin who was just smirking at them "Ohh... sorry Isshin."

Isshin grinned "It's fine. I'm just admiring your love for my daughter"

Karin giggled and smiled at her dad "You don't have to watch us ya know..."

Isshin spoke in a joking tone "Well if I don't, those weird noises might come back..." He then chuckled and left the room while Toshiro blushed lightly, knowing he was heard.

Karin coughed and blushed hiding her face in Toshiro's shoulder until Isshin left.

"He... heard us..." Was all he said when Isshin left. He knew it was probably his fault, since he couldn't control himself all that well.

By that time Karin couldn't help it she started laughing so hard she started gasping for air "Toshi...of course they heard us...hahahaha! They were listening outside the door...I'd say they were anyway."

Toshiro didn't laugh, but instead just blushed more. "Oh God... they heard me moaning your name.. they heard me when I cummed... oh God..."

Karin snickered at his blush "Aww c'mon it's not that bad. At least they didn't watch us."

"Oh God, imagine if they saw us! I'd just die of embarrassment."

"Yeah I know. But they didn't so cheer up." She gave him a bright smile.

He looked to her and her smile did really cheer him up. "Yeah... I guess they didn't. I just hope we can keep our moans quiet in the future"

She nodded "Or I can get my own house" She shrugged

"You could..." He suddenly thought something and laughed slightly at it.

"I could..?" She blinked looking at him curiously trying to figure out why he was laughing.

"You could get your own house. And if you did, and we were to have sex in there... imagine how weird it'd be if the cat walked in"

She laughed and shook her head "It wouldn't be. It's just a cat."

"Yeah but... if it just sat there and watched us... like a really perverted cat or something..." He muttered in a serious tone.

She snickered at the thought "That'd be a little strange."

"Yeah.., really strange..." Now the thought of a cat watching them was stuck in his head.

She nodded yet again "Mhmm, say if I were to get my own place..what do you think my dad would say?"

"Hmm... he'd probably run up to that poster and talk about how you're growing up and he'll miss you being home every day, etc."

"That's true..." She said thinking to herself.

"But I wouldn't doubt you'd be missed here, by all three of them" He said smiling.

She nodded "It's probably best that I get my own place before the baby's due..."

"Yeah... it wouldn't be fair if these three needed to deal with our cat and our baby"

"Yeah..heaven forbid they couldn't handle the cat" She joked to lighten the subject

"Oh yes, the cat will be so hard on them." He chuckled slightly and smiled at her.

She smiled back at him "Okay enough talk...I'm hungry" She laughed then stood up "Want something to eat?"

He nodded as he realized he hadn't eaten for about a day or so. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem" She walked to the big kitchen "What do you want?"

"Well... I'm not picky. I'll usually eat anything."

"I really want something with ice.." She muttered looking through the freezer then she took a deep breath feeling the cool air hitting her "Oh..that feels good" She laughed then grabbed the ice tray then shut the freezer. "How about some snow cones?" She smiled at him.

"Snow cones? Sure, sounds good. But I can make as much ice as we want if you need it, you know."

She nodded looking at him "I know, but there's no need, you'd freeze the whole house."

"Yeah, you have a point. Guess it's more useful when it's hotter huh?"

"Ummmm yeah" She puts the ice in the snow cone maker "But anyway we don't need a lot of ice so this will do...though I don't see how this is going to make me any less hungry..." she muttered to herself

He nodded as he didn't hear what she said last and just whistled the Indiana Jones tune for some reason.

After the ice was grinded into a pulp she put half of it into a bowl and handed it to him "There are all kinds of flavors in the cabinet" She pointed to the cabined beside of him then put the rest of the ice in a bowl for herself and grabbed blueberry flavoring

"Hmm..." Toshiro became curious as he'd never eaten snow cones before, but as he looked over the flavors he saw his favourite. Watermelon.

Karin grabbed two spoons and then put the flavoring on the ice it was like putting syrup on pancakes so she didn't want to put too much. She handed Toshiro one of the spoons and kept one herself "They're actually supposed to be in paper cones..but we don't have any" She chuckled

"Ice in paper cones? Man, the world of the living is just full of weird ideas..." He did the same with his flavoring and took the spoon she gave him and began to eat. The taste of watermelon always lifted his spirits so he smiled as he did so.

She hummed happily as she ate then she felt a little nudge in her stomach "O-oh!" She squeaked in surprise her hand going automatically to her stomach

"Huh?" He looked at her to see what she was getting so excited about "What?"

"T-the baby kicked!" She laughed smiling

"Really?!" He immediately put his hand on her stomach to feel the baby's kicks.

She thought for a moment then hummed again and she felt a slight nudge around the area where Toshiro's hand was- "Hmm interesting.."

"O-Oh... there it was.. what's interesting?" He asked her.

She hummed again and again she felt the nudge-"I-I think the baby likes it when I hum.."

"Ohh.. he must like the tune. He'll be quite a music lover then." He laughed a little making a joke.

She smiled playfully "Maybe."

He nodded aswell and began to eat his watermelon flavoured ice again.

She also started to eat her ice again not concerned at all with the silence between them.

After a minute or so, he spoke up as he felt himself get weary of the silence "So, what colour cat would you prefer?"

She looked to him "Black, it's actually lucky to own one ya know. Cancels the black cat crossing your path thing."

"A black cat huh? Sounds good. At least then it can't camouflage on top of my head."

"Yeah that's true." She nodded

He smiled as he finished his ice and licked his lips

She also finished her ice and smiled back at him

"Mm... that was good. But I'm tired as all hell..."

"I'm" She yawned "Not.."

"Oh really?" He chuckled and put his and her bowls in the kitchen and picked her up. "You're not a good liar are you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up "Mmm maybe I am maybe I'm not..maybe I just wanted you to pick me up."


End file.
